Junk Guild
The Junk Guild is an NGO devoted to the upkeep, maintenance, and salvage of the technology forming the infrastructure of Cosmic Era society. Thanks to the work of Reverend Malchio, the Junk Guild has non-aggression treaties with all three major factions (Earth Alliance, ZAFT and Orb Union) - any person or vessel that bears the emblem of the Junk Guild cannot be denied entry to any treaty signatory, as long as they obey the laws within (though they may be restricted as to where they may go - ZAFT, for example, does not allow Junk Guild members onto the PLANTs unless they are granted special permission.) The Junk Guild is rather decentralized - while there is an overseeing body that governs the Guild as a whole, most of the work is done by small teams of technicians who act independently. Description & Characteristics Most Junk Guild teams spend their days either going through battlefields salvaging usable equipment or working under contract. Contracts can vary from salvage operations to repair to recovery of equipment. Large contracts may necessitate multiple Guild teams - it is not uncommon to see a large contingent of Guild techs working on major projects, such as the Giga-Float mobile mass driver. The Guild espouses non-violence - Guild techs will only fight to defend themselves, and even then will refrain from killing unless there is no other option. Known Members ;Lowe Guele :A technician and pilot of one of three Astray prototypes, the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. ;Liam Garfield :Coordinator pilot of a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. ;Kisato Yamabuki :Natural Junk Guild Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor. She has the hobby of collecting memorabilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn. ;8 :Artificially Intelligent computer found by Lowe on a drifting spacecraft, named for the only visible writing on its casing. It serves as a co-pilot for Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame and later Jess Rabble's Astray Out Frame. ;The Professor :Though her real name and her past are unknown, she is the brilliant Natural scientist and captain of the HOME. She creates a holographic body for George Glenn so that she won't have to bother with commanding the ReHOME. She is also a close friend of Erica Simmons. ;Yoon Sefan :She's the clumsy Natural and former Morgenroete Inc. Engineer who joined the Junk Guild after being left behind during the evacuation of Orb before its destruction at the hands of EA forces. She's the designer of the MWF-JG71 Raysta civilian-use mobile suit and pilot of a custom Raysta. Former Members ;Juri Wu Nien :A member of ORB's Astray team. She infiltrated Lowe's Junk Guild group as "Marlin" in an attempt to steal Lowe's Astray Red Frame to figure out how a Natural could pilot a Mobile Suit. History Unlike the nations of the world, who prefer to standardize their equipment, Junk Guild equipment is an eclectic mix of whatever they can afford/repair/salvage. It is not uncommon to see a Guild team using an assortment of repair pods and salvaged ZAFT mobile suits for work in space. Teams tend to stick with lightly armored and armed vessels as bases of operation in space, as they place a premium on cargo space as opposed to combat ability. On Earth, retrofitted military transports are often used - the Lesseps-class land battleship is popular with the Guild, thanks to its large cargo bay and ease of retrofitting for repair duties - the turrets on the top deck can easily be replaced with manipulator arms. The Guild acquires new recruits from all walks of life, Natural and Coordinator alike. New recruits undergo basic training and indoctrination, then are sent to a team for on the job training. After a probationary period, the Guild then accepts the recruit as a Guild tech, and they are assigned to a team. Because Junk Techs tend to trust each other (lacking a reason to do otherwise), it is occasionally possible to infiltrate the Junk Guild, as Juri Wu Nien did in an attempt to steal the Red Frame. During the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Junk Guild team led by "The Professor" discovered the Astray project and recovered the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. It was later revealed that the discovery was in fact a result of the Professor's long-time friend Erica Simmons informing her of the Astrays and asking her to recover them. The Professor's team was not informed of this until months later, when they entered Orb territorial waters and met with Dr. Simmons. Near the end of the war, Reverend Malchio made arrangements for the Junk Guild to aid Three Ship Alliance in a non-combat capacity. The Junk Guild space vessel ReHOME served as a tender ship for the Three Ship Alliance until the end of the war.